Silverdale, Washington
|postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 98315, 98383 |area_code = 360 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 53-64365 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 1512662 |website = |footnotes = }} Silverdale is a census-designated place (CDP) in Kitsap County, Washington, in the United States. The population was 19,204 at the 2010 census. Despite many attempts at incorporation, Silverdale remains an unincorporated community. Silverdale ranks 158th among 522 areas in Washington for which per capita income data is collected. Geography Silverdale is on the Kitsap Peninsula, situated ten miles northwest of the city of Bremerton and nine miles south of Poulsbo. Silverdale lies at the north tip of Dyes Inlet, which connects it to Bremerton via Sinclair Inlet and the Pacific Ocean via Puget Sound. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP of Silverdale has a total area of 7.9 square miles (20.4 km²), of which 6.9 square miles (18.0 km²) is land and 0.9 square miles (2.4 km²) is water. Silverdale is located at (47.659410, -122.676630). Demographics As of the census of 2010, there were 19,204 people, 5,867 households, and 4,059 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 2,277.9 people per square mile (879.9/km²). There were 6,246 housing units at an average density of 899.6 per square mile (347.5/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP in 2005 was 74.9% White, 9.8% Asian, 3.5% African American, 1.9% Native American, 1.1% Pacific Islander, 1.45% from other races, and 5.01% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.4% of the population. Of the 5,867 households in Silverdale, 39.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.6% were married couples living together, 9.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.8% were non-families. 22.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average family size was 3.14 people. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 28.0% under the age of 18, 12.2% from 18 to 24, 31.1% from 25 to 44, 19.7% from 45 to 64, and 9.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females, there were 96.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.0 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $48,164, and the median income for a family was $54,538. Males had a median income of $38,504 versus $28,414 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $21,763. About 2.8% of families and 4.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 5.1% of those under age 18 and 6.4% of those age 65 or over. Commerce Commerce in Silverdale is primarily divided into two geographic areas: Old Town Silverdale along the northeast edge of Dyes Inlet, and the Kitsap Mall and big box stores (Costco Wholesale Center, REI, Best Buy, Target, Trader Joe's and T.J. Maxx ) just north within SR 3 and SR 303. In addition to the Port of Silverdale Port Of Silverdale Home Silverdale Weather Silverdale Rain Old Town Silverdale Business|website=www.portofsilverdale.com|access-date=September 11, 2018}}, Old Town Silverdale is home to many salons, restaurants, and medical offices. A branch of Harrison Medical Center opened on Myhre Road in 2000. Harrison Silverdale will be expanded and the Harrison Bremerton campus closed. Education Public schools Central Kitsap School District serves about 11,000 students from kindergarten through grade 12. The district has two high schools serving grades 9 to 12, one secondary school serving grades 7 to 12, three middle schools serving grades six to eight, three satellite programs, 12 elementary schools, and a home-school support program. In addition, the district offers both junior high- and high school-level alternative programs. The overall graduation rate as of 2010 is 89.4% which is well above the statewide rate of 72%. On September 8, 2017 construction began on the new Central Kitsap Campus which will house Central Kitsap High School and Central Kitsap Middle School. The current buildings were built in 1942 and 1959 respectively Kitsap Daily News|date=March 5, 2018|work=Kitsap Daily News|access-date=September 11, 2018|language=en-US}}. It is expected that middle school students will be able to move into the new building in Spring 2019 while high school students will move in Fall 2019. Construction for the new campus was contracted through Skanksa for $77.9 million www.usa.skanska.com|website=www.usa.skanska.com|language=en-US|access-date=September 11, 2018}}. Central Kitsap School District sold the naming rights to the new campus' stadium to Kitsap Credit Union for $500,000. The stadium will be named "Kitsap Credit Union Athletic Complex." Notable people * John Coker, former NBA center, graduated from Olympic High School. * Ben Gibbard, vocalist and guitarist for the band Death Cab For Cutie, graduated from Olympic High School. * Mike Herrera, vocalist and bass guitarist for the band MxPx, graduated from Central Kitsap High School. * Todd Linden, MLB outfielder for the Cleveland Indians, graduated from Central Kitsap High School. * Christian Welp, former NBA center, graduated from Olympic High School. * Tarn Adams, creator of Dwarf Fortress. * Steven Holl, world-renowned architect, graduated from Bremerton High School. References External links * * Silverdale Chamber of Commerce * Category:Census-designated places in Kitsap County, Washington Category:Census-designated places in Washington (state)